


that one time iwachan thought oiks forgot about his bday

by RainbowCyclone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Iwaizumis birthday!, M/M, kiss, they do be kinda gay doe 😳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCyclone/pseuds/RainbowCyclone
Summary: Was it kinda stupid?Yes.Was he still mad?Yes.Did he feel justified?Yes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	that one time iwachan thought oiks forgot about his bday

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii idk what this is thanks for reading broski

Iwaizumi couldn’t deny he was hurt.

It was his birthday, and he hadn’t heard a word from his best friend. 

Granted, they were a few hours away from each other. Hajime was still going to college, while Oikawa had finished his undergrad and had accepted an offer to join a professional volleyball team. 

He was hoping maybe he just slept late, or was really busy, but the later it got the more hurt he felt.

He felt stupid, caring this much. But his best friend  ~~ and crush ~~ of over a decade and a half didn’t even text him on his birthday? If he was a casual friend, maybe. But he wasn’t. He had gotten texts or calls from Makki and Mattsun, Kunimi and Kindaichi, Kyoutani and Yahaba, hell even Kageyama had texted him. 

But not Oikawa. 

They usually talked at least four times a week, just to keep in touch, and had a video call at some point as well. But, nothing. 

By four pm, he had given up and was planning to go to the gym, to get rid of some frustration, when he heard a knock on the door. 

He walked over and opened it, to see the one and only Tooru Oikawa. 

Oikawa was rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. He was soaked and holding a box in his hands and looked relieved when he saw Hajime. 

“I’m sorry I’m late..! I was supposed to get here at noon, but my second flight got delayed. And then it started to rain so I had to run here-“ Iwaizumi cut him off by kissing him softly. 

His lips were chapped and tasted like rain. He couldn’t really say why he chose to do it then. He just looked so damn cute, his lips red, his cheeks flushed. He pulled away quickly and went to apologize, when he saw Oikawa’s small, nervous smile. 

“If you don’t say no homo right now then you’re gonna have to take me on a date.”

“I think I can handle that.” Oikawa smiles and kisses him again, and Iwaizumi pulls him into his apartment. 

Yeah, this was definitely worth the wait. 


End file.
